Perspiration is a physiological response to thermal or emotional stimuli during occupational, sporting, or other social events, often resulting in discomforting or even embarrassing experience. Treatments typically include topical deodorants, which usually contain aluminum and zirconium salts. In view of the ever growing number of sensitivities and allergies in the human population, and since still stricter regulations are introduced into cosmetic practice, new antiperspirant and deodorant means are needed on the cosmetic market. For example, US 2008/0207737 related to antiperspirant compositions comprising anti-cholinergic or anti-muscarinic antagonists, but such agents are too invasive for general use. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a generally applicable and safe perspiration-reducing agent or deodorant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,288 relates to deodorant compositions comprising metal salts such as aluminum but also naturally occurring biometals such as calcium, magnesium, and potassium.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a perspiration-reducing or deodorant composition containing a naturally occurring biometal, the biometal being magnesium.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a perspiration-reducing or deodorant composition, enabling to reduce or obviate the use of aluminum-based agents.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.